


Bobbing for Apples

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [45]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Bobbing for apples, Family, Fun, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: A young Thom and Alanna bob for apples.





	Bobbing for Apples

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

Bobbing for Apples

“Ye bob for them,” Coram explained gruffly to the wide-eyed Thom and Alanna, pointing at the apples floating in a barrel of water in Trebond’s courtyard.


End file.
